The inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a variable resistance memory device.
Next-generation semiconductor memory devices have been developed to increase performance while lowering power consumption. These next-generation semiconductor memory devices include ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, and phase-change random access memory (PRAM) devices. Materials of the next-generation semiconductor memory devices have resistances that vary depending on an applied current and/or an applied voltage. In addition, the materials of the next-generation semiconductor memory devices may have a non-volatile characteristic in that the resistance value is maintained even though the power supplied thereto is interrupted.
The PRAM devices of these variable resistance memory devices are being developed because of their high operating speeds and because their structures allow for the device architecture to possess a high integration density.